


The Walking Dead Imagines

by Sliminemxx



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sliminemxx/pseuds/Sliminemxx
Summary: This doesn't follow the storyline closely, just comes from my mind.





	1. Chapter 1

You were used to death by now. It was something that was purely natural at this point. That didn't mean it wouldn't hurt every time someone you had grown attached to had passed. You had a group, it was led by Rick Grimes. You had a lot of respect for him. He'd lost so much but still did everything he could to keep the group together and alive. Then, there was Daryl. He was the one that had your heart. It didn't matter what he did, it just always made you feel love for him.   
You never mentioned those feelings, you felt you shouldn't. He didn't have time to love someone. He was too busy trying to stay strong.   
You were snapped out of your thoughts when you heard someone yelling outside. You jumped up and pulled your gun and knife off the table. You put the gun in the back of your pants and the knife in your pocket.   
You sped-walk outside to see what the commotion was about and saw the fence was wide open and walkers were piling in. You immediately pulled out your knife. You stabbed a few walkers then ran over to the fence and shut it as quickly as you could before any more could get in. You spent time with the group shooting the ones closest, that's when you saw it. Daryl was completely cornered.   
"DARYL!" You ran faster than your legs could carry. It was too dangerous to shoot. You immediately began stabbing everyone you could reach.   
Then the gunfire started. You finished off the walkers and you and Daryl both turned to find the source. There were men, all outside the fence. They didn't look friendly, either.   
Everyone came out now, guns drawn at the men that posed as a threat.   
"Who the hell are you?" Rick said coldly.   
"We're here for a little fun, we saw a few of you makin' a run. Y'know how long it's been since we've seen women?"   
"What do you want?" Daryl spits.   
"We just want the girls for a little while, won't cause any trouble after that."   
"Not gonna happen," Rick replies.   
The one in the front speaks, "Guess we'll just have to take over then, huh?" He then grabs the fence and slides it open and the rest of them rush in. You immediately begin firing, already taking two of them out. The others follow suit and all of the armed ones eventually drop. The rest rush you all and you're immediately knocked down. You're falling in and out of consciousness.   
Every time your eyes open you see Rick, Daryl, and Glenn fist fighting their attackers. You try to push yourself up to help in any way but to no avail. Your body collapses once more and once you come back again you're able to pick yourself up. You don't see Rick anymore but you see two people on Daryl.   
You force yourself to grab your gun and stand up, "You want an unfair fight, I'll give you one." You mutter to yourself. You shoot the first one in the head and the second one turns to you fear in his eyes.   
"Hey, lady, I don't want no trouble."  
"You say that now when a woman has the advantage. Probably should have thought about that before you came in here like a bunch of barbarians." You turn the gun to him and shoot him in the head. You run back and lock the fence shut, then run over to Daryl.   
"Daryl, stay with me, please. You're safe now. I've got you."   
You look around frantically for a sign of anyone. When your eyes don't find anyone you decide you need to act fast. You pull his arm over your shoulders and use every bit of strength you have to hoist him up to a standing position. Walking as quickly as possible you get over to the door that leads you to your cell block.   
You knew you couldn't make it up another flight of stairs so you rushed him over to your cell and laid him down. You ran back out and got a towel and water and sat beside Daryl again. You wet the towel and immediately began clearing any blood you could find. There were cuts all over his face and his bottom lip was busted.   
"Damn it!" You groaned out in frustration. You felt like nothing you were doing was enough. You lifted his shirt up and saw bruises littered on him.   
Just when you were about to let tears overcome you the others ran in yelling for you both.   
"I'm in here!"   
Rick and Hershel both arrived in quickly, "What's going on?"  
"I was knocked out and when I came to there were two guys beating him to a pulp, I killed them both without thinking twice. He hasn't woken up what do I do?" You feel yourself actually begin crying. Daryl was your world, but there he was completely unresponsive and you felt helpless.   
You stood up and watched as Hershel got to work doing anything and everything he could to make sure Daryl made it out of this.   
"I need my thread, needle, alcohol, and a few towels," Hershel speaks up.   
"I got it." You say and sprint off and quickly grab everything then you run back and hand them over. You crouch down to watch the work being done making sure to stay out of the way.   
Eventually, he had finished and Daryl looked a lot better than he did before, "That's all I can do for now, (Y/N) there won't be much tending to needed but you need to make sure no more bleeding arises and I hate to say it, but you need to look out for a fever."   
You swallowed but struggled to find any saliva in your mouth, Daryl dying and reanimating isn't something you wanted to think about. You pushed that thought away and nodded.   
Rick and Hershel left the room but you stayed. You pulled a chair in and sat next to Daryl and made sure nothing went wrong. Every few hours you'd put your hand on his head to make sure there wasn't a fever. Every time there wasn't you'd let out a huge sigh of relief.   
After a while of staying awake not moving, you fell asleep and woke up the next morning.   
Rick came in to check on you both, "You want me to bring you some food?"   
"I'm not really hungry."   
"You need to eat, Daryl would want you to. You know that."   
You let out a grunt, "Fine, food would be nice, thank you, Rick."   
He walks out and soon returns after with a bowl of oatmeal and a plate of some fruit.   
He leaves and you immediately digging in, you were a lot more hungry than you thought. 

It was nighttime when Daryl finally opened his eyes.  
"Daryl??" You whisper, just in case, his head was hurting him.   
"(Y/N), why are you in here?"  
"I've been with you since you got knocked out. I couldn't leave your side, you know that's not me."   
Daryl's face held an unreadable expression.   
"How are you feeling?"  
"I've felt worse, my head is killing me though."  
You reach over and grab your bag and find the Advil you found on a run. You grab the water you had in there for him and hand the pills to him.   
"uh, thank you." He grunts and takes the pills and chugs the water, "What happened to the guys that attacked us?"  
"I got a few of them and the others got the rest, as for the ones that were attacking you they both took a bullet to their brain."   
"From you?"  
"Yeah, I had a lot of rage built up, seein' you like that."   
"I was just fightin' one of em until the second one tried to touch you while you were passed out. I tackled him off you but two against one ain't always an easy fight."   
Daryl got in that situation for you?  
"You didn't have to do that, Daryl." You turn your focus on staring at the wall, trying to ignore the fluttering you were feeling in your stomach.   
"I did, I gotta protect you, I always will."   
You turn your attention on him this time, now realizing just how close you two are, "Why?"  
He sits up, you can tell he's ignoring whatever pain that's causing, and he crashes your lips together.   
You immediately kiss back feeling so much coursing through you at once.   
When you two separate, he tells you, "I love you."  
"I love you too. I was so scared I was going to lose you before I could tell you that."   
He chuckles and looks up at you, "Nah, you can't get rid of me that easy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Governor attacks you want to survive.   
> Rick/Reader

The prison was nice. It wasn't bad for home and everything felt pretty safe. Well, besides the small breaches in the fence. I personally enjoyed it because it had a perfect view of just trees and no people. There were walkers, sure, but it didn't really bother me that much. The fall was really nice, which is what point it had gotten to now. There were leaves fallen everywhere. I'd always walk around just to purposely step on them and hear the crunch. It was only for a second but it made me feel like the world wasn't as bad as it was.  
"(Y/N)?"  
I was jolted out of my thoughts and I turned towards the voice, which turned out to be Rick's.  
"Yeah?"  
"We had a meeting, I would've come and got you but I know how you like the fall."  
I smiled at him in appreciation, "What was it about?"  
"Just discussing the governor. I guess we don't have much choice but to stay and fight."  
I turned away looking out at the prison yard but nodded anyway, "We might lose this place, Rick. You think it's worth it?"  
"If I'm being honest, as long as he dies I think it's worth it."  
"Agreed."  
When you go to speak again, you notice something in the distance, "Rick, I think he's coming."  
"Rick, come down here, let's have a little talk."  
The guy in the tank blows out one of the watchtowers, that's when everyone else catches up and runs out. 

When everything is done, I ran. I realized how many people we just lost and how many of us were probably still alive but had no idea where each other were.  
"Goddammit," I mumble to no one. No one can hear me now anyway.  
I walked down further in the yard and when I saw the Governor's body, I felt joy. I stomped his head one good time then continued my journey. If I didn't make time now, I was going to be without food for the night.  
Daryl taught me how to hunt back at the farm, so I decided when I was far away enough I'd just depend on that.  
I found a neighborhood and thought it'd be good enough to go with that.  
I cleared through a house, then dropped my bag on a couch nearby and plopped down next to it.  
Daryl found me my own crossbow a little after we were traveling to the CDC, so I grabbed it and went out of the back door and straight to the woods. It was pretty silent out, so I made my steps as quiet as I could. If I got caught by a walker now it'd be a waste, I'd rather die to a human at this point.  
I caught a few squirrels and a rabbit, then just walked back to the house. I gathered some leftover firewood, the homeowners wouldn't be using it anyway. The fire cooked up the meat nicely, and it made the fall atmosphere that much better. The crackle of the fire going was comforting. It killed some of the silence and it was warming up my whole body. When it was just me and Daryl when we got lost on a run, the fire was what really had got me through it. Well that and Daryl being such a great company. 

The next day, I decided to scavenge around the other houses and see if there was any water, the first house was a bust but it did have a freshly open can of pudding so you were on edge in fear of who else could be here.  
The next house the front door had something blocking it, so I knocked. I was just checking to see if any walkers were inside but instead, I hear movement and a voice.  
Soon after, the door is opened and I immediately begin crying.  
"Rick..Carl, oh my god." I rush forward but gently hug Rick, the Governor got him pretty bad.  
Carl runs up behind Rick and hugs his arms tightly around me.  
"I can't tell you how glad I am to see you! Have you guys eaten?"  
"I ate pudding and me and my dad have had little snacks here and there but that's about it." Thank God, the pudding was Carl's.  
"Good thing I had a good hunt yesterday, let me cook it up for you, okay?"  
Carl nods up at me and I wander out back and start another fire. Rick always tells me my food tastes great on open fires like this.  
Rick sits by me as I'm finishing up the 3 squirrels I caught.  
"I can't tell you how happy I am to see you." He whispers.  
"I can say the same for you, Rick," I say smiling.  
I grab the plates I found inside and hand Rick one, "Stay here, I'm gonna take one to Carl."  
Rick nods and I grab Carl's plate and find Carl reading a comic on the bed upstairs, "Hey, brought ya food."  
He sits up and happily takes it, "Thank you."  
I nod and go to head back outside but Carl speaks again, "When are you and my dad gonna get together? I mean, I know it's none of my business but I can tell you both have feelings for each other. Hell, after he found me and... Judith's car seat, he kept asking where you were and if I'd seen you."  
"You think he likes me?"  
"I do, I mean it's the end of the world what can you lose?"  
I nod, "We'll see what happens, eat your food." I rustle his hair up and walk back out to join Rick.  
He smiles at me when I walk out and both of us eat in silence for a little.  
"You got your eye on anybody, Rick?"  
He chuckles, "Maybe, why?"  
"Just curious, I know I do."  
"Daryl?"  
"What makes you think it's Daryl?"  
"You guys seem close, he was even willing to teach you how to hunt."  
"We have more of a brother-sister relationship, I've always had interest in you, though."  
"Oh, really?"  
I nod, finishing up my food and collecting both of our plates and taking them inside.  
I hear footsteps coming behind me so I place the plates down and turn around.  
Rick looks at me for a second before stepping closer and cupping my cheeks with his hands.  
I lean forward subconsciously and Rick meets me halfway, the kiss is gentle but it feels perfect.  
"Finally you two got some sense into you." The kiss breaks apart and I turn to Carl who is smiling at me, "I told you."  
"Yes, you did." I giggle at a confused looking Rick.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl Dixon/ You  
> This one is in AU  
> To anyone that actually reads my silly imagines, Hi! and thank you for taking the time to read my stories. (:

\----

"Oh, Daryl" I sigh exasperatedly. I swore to myself I wouldn't worry over him again when he has his problems.  
He looks up to me with teary eyes but still doesn't cave into crying.  
"What happened?" My heart couldn't keep taking this. He would show up, I'd cheer him up or just listen to his problems, then he would go back to pretending I didn't even exist. Especially at school, it was worse there. I wasn't human or anything to him there, I was just a body mass that would get in his way sometimes.  
"Girls aren't workin' out for me. Feels like they're all the same."  
Suppressing my urge to roll my eyes, I led him inside my garage where I had a whole setup. A tv, couch, some of Daryl's tools for when he brought his motorcycle over, the whole package. Daryl even snuck beer in here for nights he would actually pretend I exist.  
We sat together and didn't bother turning on anything, I patiently waited for him to begin talking and he stared down at whatever he was twiddling through his fingers.  
"Another argument, this time I'm inconsiderate, selfish, and stupid. I heard stupid 'least 20 times."  
"Why are you even with her again?"  
"You know the answer to that." Which was true, he had told me several times before, but I like to imagine Daryl doesn't see women that way all the time.  
"Well, get her those flowers she likes, and I know you don't like apologizing so just sweet talk her as you do until she caves in. It's simple but it's not like it doesn't work."  
Daryl nods and stares off at nothing, and at this point, I'm just hoping this is good enough so he'll go so I can go swear to myself I won't let him come back again. I look over at Daryl and he looks about ready to bolt, he can't stand being here too long unless he's drunk, then it feels like he just won't leave. 

Daryl's dad wasn't the best, shit he's not even close to being a decent person. He treats Daryl like absolute garbage and lays his hands on him in ways no one should even think of for their child. I guess that's another reason why I have such a weak spot for him. His brother Merle was an actual friend of mine, though. He talks to me anytime, not just when it's convenient, and is practically always at my house. Merle knows how I feel about his brother and how it hurts me when he uses me as he does, so he's the only one I can really talk about it with.  
"Well, if you're feeling better you can go. Merle's about to be here anyway."  
Daryl nods but looks offended. I don't say anything to fix that, it's not my fault his brother treats me like a person when he doesn't.  
He doesn't say anything as he gets up to leave, he turns to me one last time looking like he wants to say something but instead he turns away and I watch him as he goes. 

\------  
I hadn't seen Daryl in a few weeks when he showed up again. This would probably make it the 50th time he comes over here for support and advice, but when he showed up Merle was already here.  
"Daryl, something go wrong?"  
He nods solemnly, and I invite him in.  
"Merle is here, so." Daryl only nods again, and soon after we're all in the garage.  
I had the garage door open today, it was finally warm enough to enjoy the air outside rather than try to hide from it. I look at the two men and notice Daryl looks more zoned out than he normally does.  
"Daryl, what happened?"  
"Uh, we got into it and she hit me. I didn't hit her back I just left."  
Rage started filling my body, "Where did she hit you?" Merle's attention was caught now.  
Daryl moved his hoodie over, "She punched me in the face and when I went t'leave she scratched me."  
My eyes were glued to the scratches on his neck, "I'm going to kill her."  
Daryl looked shocked by the response but Merle simply replied, "I'll help hide her body."  
"Y'don't need to not poke your nose in my shit."  
Then he was gone.  
I sighed loudly then sat down next to Merle and laid my head on his shoulder. 

\-------  
The last time Daryl came by, it was to yell. He still wasn't over me being mad, I didn't get why he was so mad but he was.  
He immediately came in but didn't sit down.  
"Daryl you have no room to tell me where I can't poke my nose because you're the one who tells me all your business anyway!"  
"You don't mean shit to me girl you know better than to try and act like you can just fix my shit."  
"Then stop coming here! Stop using me for your own benefit then pretend I don't exist and continue to treat me like shit until you need me!"  
Daryl stared hard at me for what honestly felt like hours, he then scoffs and leaves.  
I let my composure down and let tears overcome me. 

\-----

The next time I see Daryl is at school. I'm walking through the hall and he's walking the opposite way so I try my best to get out of his way but he goes out of his way to shoulder check me.  
"Daryl, please fuckin' don't. I can't take it anymore. You don't even care how you make me feel anymore. You hurt me so deeply all the time but I keep letting you come back because I love you, you fucking idiot." I let the tears fall and I take off on the way out to hurry up and get home.  
I lock myself in the garage but still keep the door up because it's still a beautiful day and Merle could end up dropping by.  
Then, comes the sound of a motorcycle. I just stare blankly at the ceiling hoping that it isn't him. When it pulls into my driveway that's when I know I'm not getting that lucky today.  
I stand up and walk out and see Daryl squinting at me.  
"What do you want?" I scoff.  
"Just let me talk to you."  
"Why? You runnin' to me about another one of your problems?"  
"Yeah, this girl I like hates me now because I pushed her away and used her for all my problems."  
My angry expression turns into a shocked one, "Daryl, w-what?"  
"I know I ain't startin' off right, but can y'give me another chance?"  
Without thinking I immediately nod.  
He steps off his bike and walks towards me, "Can I?"  
"Uh, y-yeah."  
He slides his fingers under my chin and pushes it up gently so I'm looking up to him, then places his lips on mine.


End file.
